Yua Yaiba
is the technical advisor of A.I.M.S. who transforms into . History She is the technical advisor for A.I.M.S and was heavily involved in the development of the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser that both she and Isamu Fuwa use to transform. She also provides technical guidance and maintenance for A.I.M.S. When Berotha Magia is wreaking havoc with corrupted HumaGears, A.I.M.S. personnels are deployed to battle, among them Yua and the squad leader, Fuwa. In the midst of the battle, an impatient Fuwa breaks out the still in development ShotRiser from a case, without her permission, to destroy a Magia. The next day, she and Fuwa are arriving in Hiden Intelligence HQ to interrogate the newly appointed CEO, Aruto Hiden about the HumaGear incident at the amusement park. The CEO with his secretary HumaGear easily deflects all accusation however, and their chat is interrupted by an intruder within the company building. Yua and Fuwa fight the attacking Kuehne Magia when Fuwa asked her to authorize his Shooting Wolf Progrise Key to transform, but she refuses to. Later, when Yua and A.I.M.S. personnels battles Kuehne Magia again, Fuwa arrives and forcibly transforms into Kamen Rider Vulcan. Yua then records his debut fight. The next day, she and Fuwa attend Hiden's press conference where Aruto reveals the existence of Metsuboujinrai.NET. Yua goes to Magokoro Sushi right as Aruto Hiden was attempting to firm a contract for a new Sushi-Chef-Type HumaGear. Surprised of how little Aruto actually knows about HumaGear functions, she shows them how to interact with them by using a RisePhone, ordering a sushi form the chef. Despites her liking of the abilities of the new HumaGear model the owner, Norio Uozumi, does not believe it is not fit for the role, whoever, before they can dive deeper into the topic, Yua receives a call about a rampaging HumaGear. As A.I.M.S was unable to destroy the Neohi Magia, Yua sets to find him but her delay in doing so angered Fuwa, much to her displeasure of his lack of knowledge on how tools work. Not long after she managed to find the rogue Magia and several Trilobite Magias, which were chasing Aruto Hiden, Izu and Norio Uozumi. She arrives to stop the Magia, including the now hacked Sushi-Chef-Type HumaGear. Aruto was opposed to destroying it to which Yua pointed out they can always just be restored later as they are merely tools. Transforming into Kamen Rider Valkyrie, Yua fights the horde of Trilobite Magia without much issue and when Kamen Rider Vulcan joins the fight she swiftly dispatches them without his help, telling him that is how the ShotRiser system was supposed to be used. After the fight she reports to Gai Amatsu that she installed a spy program on Nigiro and from it discovered that Hiden still has the Progrise Key data that was thought to be lost during Daybreak Town Accident. When a school field-trip to the outskirts of DayBreak Town is interrupted by Burs's attack, Yua, alongside Fuwa, transform to fight it but are unable to destroy it before it flees the scene. Later when Fuwa tries to venture to Daybreak Town alongside Go Sakurai to learn the truth about the incident, Yua stops them, remarking Fuwa is not authorized to enter there. Seeing Fuwa's determination to go on she grants him the Punching Kong Progrise Key and allows him to continue. Yua later arrives with the developed Attache Shotgun when the famous mangaka,Choichiro Ishizumi, has his assistant HumaGear hacked into the Vicarya Magia, having Fuwa test the weapon, noting its power but difficulty to handle. She later sees Vulcan use the Punching Kong Progrise Key to boost his strenght and be able to handle the Attache Shotgun's recoil. As MetsubouJinrai.net's activities continue to escalate, Yua is tasked by Gai Amatsu into taking them, being granted the Lightning Hornet Progrise Key to do so. She then first uses the key when a hacked a voice actress-type HumaGear, Seine Kanasawa, is hacked and transforms into the Gaeru Magia. Yua quickly overwhelms and destroys the Magia with her new form, proceeding to confront Jin, now doning a Kamen Rider form. They briefly crash before Vulcan arrives and joins her, however they are both unable to defeat Jin who manages to dodge their attacks and fly away. When MetsubouJinrai.net brings forth a new enemy, the assassin-type HumaGear, Little Assassin, Yua intercepts him and Jin as they march to their objective. She fights Jin as the assassin observes and she takes the chance to avoid Jin during the fight and disable Little Assassin using the Freezing Bear Progrise Key. She continues on fighting Jin almost evenly, holding him back long enough for her helpers to abduct the assassin without him noticing and manages to escape as Zero-One and Vulcan join the fight. Yua manages to undo the hacking of Little Assassin, leaving no apparent trait commonly found on hacked units, however, she keeps his orders to attack humans and sets him free near a school alongside the Dodo ZetsumeRise Key and records as he attacks the students. As the Dodo Magia rampages she transforms and joins Vulcan and Zero-One against him and the new Mammoth Magia, giving Zero-One the Freezing Bear Progrise Key to destroy the Mammoth Magia and helping Vulcan destroy the Dodo Magia. After the Magias are destroyed she secretly recovers the Mammoth ZetsumeRise Key. After handing the Mammoth ZetsumeRise Key to Gai Amatsu Yua checks on the production of the Giger units at the A.I.M.S. Special Technology Laboratory by Zaia Enterprise when the place is attacked by Jin, Little Assassin and Horobi himself. Unknown to her the actions she previously took led to Horobi changing Little Assassin's prime target to herself. She transforms and fights the restored Dodo Magia and Kamen Rider Jin as Horobi infiltrates the facility. Despites putting up a fight the combined strength of the improved Dodo Magia and Jin prove to be a match for Lightning Hornet and she is driven down. Horobi leaves the laboratory with a stolen Attache Shotgun and Attache Arrow as she was still fighting, leading her to ask why they are exploiting HumaGears and attacking humans, to which they confirm it is the will of the Ark before using the Attache Arrow to defeat her, knocking her out of her transformation in one blow. Despites being injured she manages to get back inside the laboratory, worried that the Giger units had been hacked, but no clear signals were present. Yua goes to the HumaGear hospital in order to be treated and return to work as quickly as possible, having her arm immobilized due to he attack. There however, she notices alongside Aruto and Fuwa that the Nurse-Type HumaGear, Mashirochan showed signs of self-awareness and accompanies them back to Hiden Intelligence, where she enters their secret laboratory without permission as they are running testes on the HumaGear. Yua notes that if a HumaGear awakens to Singularity and develops self-awareness it would leave A.I.M.S. no choice but to act upon it, leading Fuwa to want it destroyed right there to prevent any further damage but he is stopped by Yua right as they are warned that the Gigers were indeed hacked and went berserk, attacking the hospital. Yua, Fuwa and Aruto arrive to stop MetsubouJinrai.net and the Giger and learn that Horobi and Jin are actually rogue HumaGears themselves. The trio transforms and fights the horde of Trilobite Magia, Jin and the Dodo Magia and Yua fights Jin despites her wounded arm, leading to her almost being killed until Vulcan saved her at the last second and they both join forces to fight him, however, Horobi arrives at the scene and transforms into his Kamen Rider form, engaging Vulcan and quickly overpowering him. Yua tried to help Vulcan but Jin continued to fight her himself until the fight was cut short by Horobi landing a deadly blow on Vulcan, knocking him out of his transformation in critical condition. After the defeat to Horobi, Yua rushes with Fuwa to the hospital where the Doctor-Type HumaGear, Dr. Omigoto, confirms he needs urgent surgery and starts to prepare him. Yua stays during the procedure until Hiden shuts down all of the HumaGear staff at the hospital, preventing Fuwa's operation from being started. She rushes to Hiden Intelligence's headquarters to demanding them to be reset, pointing that despites the risk of being hacked, the medical HumaGears were still saving lives and their shutdown would ultimately cost more lives. She confesses that the Giger used by MetsubouJinrai.net was actually a weapon developed by A.I.M.S and that they are also responsible for the events happening, requesting once again the HumaGears to be reset and taking responsibility upon the risk. MetsubouJinrai.net attacks the hospital with the hacked Giger and knowing they couldn't win as they are, Yua hands over the Mammoth Zetsumerise Key to Izu, prompting her to recognize the Giger System as similar to one developed by Hiden. Yua was slightly shocked to learn that Hiden was also researching giant weapons, but was quickly corrected by Izu that it was designed to be a rescue unit to be used on disaster zones. Before departing, she asks Izu if she thinks HumaGears will be well intentioned towards humanity when they reach Singularity, but gets no reply. Rushing back to the hospital, Yua waits until Fuwa is out of surgery, confirming he is now out of risk and telling him it was all thanks to a HumaGear doctor. She later returns to Hiden to tell Izu about her conclusion but is confronted about having leaked footage of the de-hacked Little Assassin still attacking humans despites having no signs of being hacked. She denies the fact and leaves. Reporting back to Zaia, Gai Amatsu shown surprise at Yua handing over the Mammoth ZetsumeRise Key to Hiden Intelligence, to which she apologizes and is then tasked with obtaining a new ZetsumeRise Key. Yua, Fuwa and the A.I.M.S.'s soldiers take part in guarding Hiden Intelligence's movie production featuring the actor Shinya Owada and the new Actor-Type HumaGear, Enji Matsuda. The set is quickly attacked by Jin and the yet again restored Little Assassin, Yua joins Vulcan in fighting Jin and they both managed to push him enough but he ultimately flees from the fight. After the attack Yua and Fuwa discuss MetsubouJinrai.net targeting the film set and shutting down the production, but Yua affirms that A.I.M.S. is capable of protecting them. Fuwa however, changes the subject as she was about to leave and asks why she leaked the footage of the non-hacked Little Assassin, pointing that their mission is to keep watch over the HumaGears and not take down Hiden, to which she replies the latter is her true mission. When filming restarted Yua was present when Little Assassin attacked Enji Matsuda over his failure on acting alongside Shinya Owada and attacks him, transforming once again into the Dodo Magia. Jin intervenes, saying that he shouldn't attack HumaGears they are attempting to hack before transforming into his Kamen Rider Form and both engaged Valkyrie. She was quickly overpowered by the duo until Zero-One arrived and fought Jin, leaving her to fight the Dodo Magia, who kept improving as he fought and grew strong enough to defeat her. Knocked out of her transformation by the Dodo Magia, Yua is saved by Fuwa who transforms into Vulcan and fight the Dodo Magia and his horde of Trilobite Magias. Seeing Vulcan outnumbered, Yua gave him the Gatling Hedgehog Progrise Key which he used to destroy the Trilobite Magias and once again, the Dodo Magia. After the fight she tells Fuwa that she may one day have to betray him and they'd need to fight each other, to which he replied he would win. Reporting back to Gai Amatsu she informs that Hiden's filming is facing issues, to which he replies everything is going according to plan. Yua continued to keep guard at the filming set when Horobi infiltrated it and hacked the Actor-Type HumaGear to create the Arsino Magia. She transformed to fight the new Magia and managed to quickly destroy it, recovering the Arsino ZetsumeRise Key after the fight. She takes the key back to Gai Amatsu and a afterwards she is tasked to bring Aruto Hiden over to ZAIA to meet her boss. With Little Assassin having attempted to kill Shinya Owada the police, Yua, Fuwa and A.I.M.S were forced to take action and conduct a full investigation into Hiden's building, however they were unable to find any evidence of Little Assassin being one of their creations. In their meeting Yua reveals to the police that Hiden has an undisclosed laboratory and sets them on to it. Thanks to her actions Zero-One became a fugitive from A.I.M.S and the police, running away until she managed to intercept him atop a building. Yua however, let her guard down when asked by Zero-One if that is how ZAIA dealt with things, allowing him just enough time to make his way through her and away so she couldn't pursue him any further. . Amidst the Dodo Magia Custom II's rampage, Horobi and Jin appeared before Zero-One and Vulcan, suggesting a truce until the Magia was dealt with. As Fuwa was about to reject, Valkyrie appeared as joined him in shooting at Horobi, saying that it was their answer. The trio managed to deduce where the Dodo Magia would appear and moved in there to fight him one last time. Transforming together for the first time, Zero-One, Vulcan and Valkyrie join forces but are still unable to match the Dodo Magia's continued growth and horde of Dodo Magia Chicks until Zero-One used the Shinning Hopper Progrise Key to finally put an end to Little Assassin as Valkyrie and Vulcan destroyed the Dodo Magia Chicks. With the fight finally over they recover the Dodo ZetsumeRise Key, but are soon attacked by Kamen Rider Horobi who steals back the key and swiftly defeats Valkyrie and Vulcan. After the final destruction of the Dodo Magia, Yua gives a presentation to the A.I.M.S personel about MetsubouJinrai.net's activities and confirmed leaders, Jin and Horobi. Fuwa notices the pattern in MetsubouJinrai.net's naming convention and theorized that there would be two more generals, one for each kanji left but Yua was unable to confirm their existence at the moment but suggests that it is likely that the group has a spy working inside Hiden Intelligence. Aftewards Yua and Fuwa investigate the Hiden Space Development Center, looking for the HumaGears responsible for maintenance on Zea, the Space Brothers Raiden and Subaru. Raiden's aggressive remark makes Fuwa become suspicious of him being linked to MetsubouJinrai.net, however, Jin arrives and transforms to fight before they could investigate any further, prompting Yua to transform and engage Jin alongside Zero-One and Vulcan, successfully pushing him back. When Fuwa's behavior starts to spiral out of control Yua meets with Gai Amatsu and questions him about leaving her partner continue doing as he pleases, showing clear concern towards Fuwa's life being endangered by his own actions. Her concerns are however shrugged aside by Gai who says all they can do is watch as the Ark was about to awaken and with it bring a new mythology, that of the Kamen Riders. Movies and other events Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation Due to the timeline changes caused by Time Jacker Finis, Yaiba is seen fighting alongside the resistance fighters against the HumaGears under the command of Will. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Valkyrie is seen posing alongside Vulcan, Zero-One and the . Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Valkyrie, alongside Vulcan ,Zero-One,Horobi,Jin and other riders will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. valky.JPG|Kamen Rider Valkyrie card Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Valkyrie is a playable character alongside the other Kamen Riders. Notably, she is the first female character to be appear in this mobile game. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Valkyrie is a playable character with Vulcan , Zero-One and other Riders in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Yua is a professional and by-the-book agent, remaining levelheaded even in dangerous situations. She displays a great degree of cunning in her interactions with both Aruto and Isamu, manipulating both of them to suit her own ends. Yua shows signs of a cold nature, but otherwise shows a great deal of restraint. Unlike Isamu, Yua harbors no hatred for HumaGears, but she sees them as nothing more than mere tools that could simply have their data backed up if corrupted, with no inherent value beyond their use as labor. However, this doesn't mean that she won't use the HumaGears for her own goal, as she nonchalantly hacked a HumaGear sent by MetsubouJinrai.net to resume its quest to attempt to kill Aruto and record its performance for data collecting purposes. She is also quick-witted enough to steal the Mammoth ZetsumeRise Key without Jin knowing before it's too late. Despite this, Yua does have a sympathetic heart underneath her cold and stoic demeanor, as when Isamu got poisoned by Horobi, she cried and was worried about him, despite the two not always getting along. After Jun Fukuoze callously shut down the HumaGear in hospitals to protect Hiden's stock price and PR image, Yua broke her calm facade and pleaded to Aruto to reverse the order and put the androids back online as it would condemn hundreds of people to die without medical aid due to the short-staffing of human doctors. When Yua's secret on observing Little Assassin was busted, Yua sadly warned Isamu that she might betray him one day as Isamu knew that Yua had a strong relationship with ZAIA's CEO. Yua's favorite sushi is Maguro (tuna) nigiri with soy sauce. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' As the technical advisor for A.I.M.S, Yua has a great deal of intellect as she developed several of A.I.M.S.'s weaponry on her own. Forms Standard = Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 187.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 90.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11 t. *'Kicking Power': 28.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Valkyrie's cheetah-based primary form accessed by using the Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. Rushing Cheetah is specialized for high agility and is able to shoot with exceptional accuracy while running. All of Valkyrie's statistics in this form are slightly higher than Vulcan Shooting Wolf. Rushing Cheetah is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The orange section on Valkyrie's forehead area. It is equipped with a measuring device and a radar system, which collects necessary information for movement. Additionally, it can improve speed and safety by sending obtained information toward the Adept Sprinter program located within the Cheetah Breast chestplate. ** - The 'cheetah ears' attached to the Cheetah Border. They are sophisticated auditory devices that can allow Valkyrie to measure distance, speed and angle with pinpoint accuracy using a millimeter wave radar. ** - The orange 'hair' located on the sides. They are equipped with sensors that measure temperature and humidity as well as components in the air relative to the atmosphere. ** - The white faceplate. It has a built in respiratory filter that removes impurities from the surrounding atmosphere, allowing Valkyrie to breathe (akin to a gas mask). It has been enhanced by the Cheetah Border, increasing the oxygen supply during high speed movement. It is extremely strong, and can withstand 200 meters of water pressure. ** - The yellow compound eyes. It not only allows Valkyrie to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. Additionally, they can function as an optical sight by synchronising with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. ** - The overall helmet. It is part of the Rise Base Actor. It is composed of armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The 'ears'/communication devices. Located to the left and right of the Base Act Head, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakers to communicate with outside forces. * - The bodysuit; more specifically the white/silver areas. It is composed of Zain Ceramic armor and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Progrise Key is used. ** - The left arm. Due to it being a part of the Rise Base Actor, it amplifies the wearer's arm strength, allowing Valkyrie to lift up to 4 tons. ** - The left hand. Punching power is amplified and the located on the palm synchronises with the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser as well as the Valkyrie Optical Visor. ** - The left leg. Strengthens kicking power and improves running power. ** - The left foot. Jumping power is enhanced thanks to the * - The chest armor. It is equipped with a travel control system dubbed that controls Valkyrie's movement to maximise speed. They also select the optimum travel route, capture obstacles and track moving objects. * - The orange right shoulder piece. The lightweight exterior and aerodynamic shape reduce air resistance and generate downforce by drawing strong headwinds while sprinting. It reduces the power loss and increases the speed by suppressing the lift during sprinting and high speed turning. * - The right arm. Compared to the Base Act Arm, the Cheetah Arm's agility is greatly enhanced. It also functions as a balance weight during high-speed sprints. * - The right forearm armor. The aerodynamic shape increases the impact of punches dealt. * - The right hand. It is capable of high speed finger movements, allowing Valkyrie to fire as many as 10 shots per second. In addition, it is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) in the shape of a cheetah claw, allowing Valkyrie to slash enemies at super close range. * - The right leg. The lightweight exterior and aerodynamic shape as well as the incorporation of a device called allows Valkyrie to run 100m/s. In addition, the upper border wing that protrudes out of the side creates a strong downforce without generating air resistance by adjusting the turbulent flow and creating a difference in pressure between the inside and outside. * - The lower right shin armor. They control traction and the mechanisms in the legs and optimize them based on the surface of the ground. * - The right foot. It is covered with a special armor made of carbide steel dubbed ZIA209-03 in the shape of a cheetah claw, which not only improves attack and defense, but also functions as a braking device while sprinting. They also maintain the speed while turning. This form has two finishers: * : Valkyrie runs around the enemy once while blasting several bursts of orange energy that creates an orb of energy that implodes, destroying surrounding enemies. * : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 3-4, 6-7, 9 (off-screen), Reiwa The First Generation, 10, 12-15 - Lightning Hornet= Lightning Hornet Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 89.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 28.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. is Valkyrie's hornet-based form accessed by using the Lightning Hornet Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S ShotRiser. This form grants Valkyrie an increase in jumping height, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. That is compensated, however, by the ability to fly using hornet wings produced from Valkyrie's back. In addition, a hexagonal weapon bay is built throughout the body that can launch hornet-like missiles called . This form’s total firepower is 200% stronger than Rushing Cheetah. Lightning Hornet is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The forehead. In conjunction with the and , the ballistics of the missile are calculated instantaneously, and the information is input to the micro missile loaded in each weapon bay. ** - The gold 'hair' located on the sides. Equipped with a ballistic calculator and radar system, it collects and supports information necessary for missile attacks. ** - The antenna on Valkyrie's forehead area. In addition to collecting peripheral information and sending it to the on the head, the anti-jamming system will support the micro missiles that have been ejected. ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * - The chest. The yellow armor made of a special alloy containing gold has a very high electrical conductivity and controls lightning with dark blue armor with an insulating coating. In addition, the honeycomb frame structure of cemented carbide ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) has excellent impact dispersion performance and exhibits high strength while being lightweight. Furthermore, by storing the weapon bay in the hexagonal space of the frame, it is possible to equip the micro missile with a lightning glaze. * - The shoulder. A device that converts energy supplied from the A.I.M.S Shot Riser into electric shock is built in. By supplying it to various parts of the armor, the wing of the flight is deployed and the lightning punch weapon oscillates. And electric shock attacks are possible. * - The forearm armor. The fighting force, especially the destructive power of the punch, is improved by putting the electric shock supplied from the shoulder generator on the arm. Weapon Bay contains a micro missile with a lightning glaze. * - The legs. The Rise Base Actor strengthens the wearer's leg power and greatly improves the destructive power and running power of the kick. In addition, the special armor of the thigh improves the fighting battle, especially the destructive power of the kick by putting the electric shock supplied from the generator of the shoulder on the leg. Weapon Bay contains a micro missile with a lightning glaze. * - The boots. Armor made of cemented carbide ZIA209-03 (「ZIA209-03」) improves fighting performance and defense. Furthermore, with a lightning piercing weapon that oscillates from the tip, , a one-shot kick is released. This form has three finishers: *A.I.M.S. ShotRiser finishers: ** : ** : Has two variations. ***Rider Kick: Valkyrie flies up to an enemy in the air and creates a large dark blue energy construct of a hornet stinger accompanied by dark blue lightning bolts on her right foot before performing a Rider Kick, impaling the target in the process. Valkyries then crashes the impaled enemy into the ground, destroying it. ***Rider Shooting: Valkyrie flys in a circle around the enemy and fires the ShotRiser into the center of them, creating an orb of yellow energy. The orb then explodes, destroying the enemy. *Attache Shotgun finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Valkyrie can boost her Kaban Shot attack. ***'Freezing Bear': Valkyrie fires a cold blast that freezes targets upon contact. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 6-8, 10-11, 13, 15 }} Equipment Devices *A.I.M.S. ShotRiserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44923 - Transformation device and main weapon *Progrise Keyshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Attache Shotgun Suit-equipped weapons: *'Hex Vespa': Hornet-like missiles located in the upper body. Relationships Allies: * Izu: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: At first glance it seemed that Yua understood Aruto about the value of the HumaGears, but then it was learned that she only sees them as replaceable tools, something that Aruto doesn't believe in, she is also the first to discover his identity as Zero-One. She laments Aruto's actions as both the CEO of Hiden Intelligence and Zero-One, exclaiming that if he didn't bother to protect the Humagears, there would never be any casualties. * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Isamu and Yua were assigned to the same team to exterminate Magias. Isamu and Yua are shown to argue often, with the two rarely coming to an agreement. Yua also refuses to give authorization Isamu's Shooting Wolf Progrise Key due to his reckless nature, calling him a loose cannon. However, when the situation calls for it, the two are capable of cooperation. Yua also monitors Fuwa by recording his performance as Vulcan for reasons unknown. Over time, Yua worries Fuwa as he continuously put himself in dangerous, life-threatening situations just for fulfilling his revenge towards MetsuboJinrai.Net. * Gai Amatsu: He is the benefactor and the superior of Yua, to whom he gives information. Yua initially agrees to do whatever Gai orders, but after he clearly shows no concern for people's safety, she starts to doubt his benefactor visions. Nevertheless, Yua remains powerless to even object Gai decision. Enemies: * Horobi: TBD * Jin: TBD Hiden Intelligence: *Jun Fukuzoe: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yua Yaiba is portrayed by . Her suit actor is . Etymology *Kamen Rider Valkyrie's name comes from the .224 Valkyrie, a type of ammunition used in assault rifles. Valkyrie is also the name of female warriors in Norse Mythology who fought alongside Odin. Conception 69518538_511981499372749_1535583164174744062_n.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Rushing Cheetah Concept Art FB IMG 1570322174246.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Lightning Hornet Concept Art Notes *Kamen Rider Valkyrie is the first female Rider in the Reiwa Kamen Rider series, and the first female Kamen Rider in the franchise to be the third main Rider in a series if not counting Kase from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. **Valkyrie is predated by Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi as the first female Rider to debut in the Reiwa era, however Valkyrie remains to be the first female Rider in a Reiwa series. *Her A.I.M.S. Shot Rider finisher as Lightning Hornet form shares the same name as Kamen Rider Blade's Kick Locust + Thunder Deer Rouze Combo, also called the Lightning Blast. *Valkyrie is the first female Rider with more than one in-series form, as all those prior to her have had only one default form discounting mid-transformation forms like Marika's Arms-less state. *Yua transforms with the ShotRiser in its Belt Mode and opens her Progrise Key after inserting it, whereas Isamu transforms with it in its Gun Mode and opens his Progrise Key prior to inserting it. *Yua spins her Progrise Key before transformation, similar to how Ex-Aid Riders Emu Hojo, Hiiro Kagami, and Taiga Hanaya do so with their Rider Gashat. *Horobi was shown to have data on Yua. **Yua's date of birth is registered as April 18, 1995, making her two years older than her actress, Hiroe Igeta. **Her registered height is 170 cm, the same as Igeta. **She has been employed by A.I.M.S. for at least two years. **Her registration number is Np.03311 Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:A.I.M.S. Category:Heroines Category:Zaia Enterprise